Remembrance- Aurora and Skye's Friendship Fanfic written by bbninjaunicorn
Description- Just a short story with Skye and Aurora from Aurora's POV with many flashbacks and instances of their friendship that appeared in the game. This story takes place a few years after SSC ended and Skye survived. Some of these flashbacks are made up, but are my take of what could've happened. Aurora's POV This was years and years ago, when we first met. It was the day of the exams. After putting on my choice of a frilly green dress, white leggings, and silver flats, it was time to go. Was I going to do well? Was I going to make it in? How am I supposed to live up to my sister Ari? She's a genius, a prodigy, she's prettier than me. She was everything that I wasn't. When I arrived at the exam area, I walked into the Waiting Room for the children. Two other kids my age were sitting next to each other. A boy with dark hair that was a bit messy, wearing a grey shirt with a lightning bolt pattern with black shorts and black shoes was with a girl that looked just like him. She was taller, but also had dark hair and brown eyes, except her's were lighter. She was really pretty and and was wearing a frilly turquoise tank top, a white skirt, and turquoise sandals and her hair was pulled into two low pigtails. They looked at me and my face flushed. Should I go near them? What would they think of me? The two smiled at me and motioned for me to come over. I hesitated, but walked over to them and tripped. They looked surprised and came over to me and helped me up. How embarrassing. "Are you okay?" asked the boy. The girl helped me up and asked the same question. After I got back up, I thanked them. "What's your name?" she asked. "I'm Aurora Candor." "That's a really pretty name! I'm Skye Hikari and this is my twin brother Shadow!" "It's... Nice to meet you," I said shyly. "Come sit with us," said Skye. "Yeah! Come on!" said Shadow. Skye and Shadow sat down on two chairs that were in a row and Skye patted a chair right next to her for me to sit on. For some reason, I wasn't that shy anymore. They spoke to me about stuff with the exams and we automatically hit it off. More and more kids my age came into the room, and the room filled with chatter. A bell rang, and it was time for the exams. I was shaking because I was so nervous. There was a lot of expectations I had to live up to. Skye noticed me shaking and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "C'mon! It'll be alright! We''ll do this exam together and make it in, I'm sure of it!" I looked at her in surprise and she smiled at me and gave me a thumbs-up. ''We entered the exams and she always stood by my side to give me confidence. She was so nice to me, my first actual friend. She didn't care about my abilities or anything, and helped me no matter what. It was because of that, that I actually did well in the exams. The exams were over and they told us that we got in! In a team named Star Strike. It turns out that Skye and Shadow were in it too and they told us about the other people that made it in. Shadow and I were talking animatedly back in the Waiting Room. I liked Shadow, he was really nice but a bit ditzy. '' ''"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Skye turned to us two. We shook our heads. "I must've heard something. I'll be right back, I'm going to the restroom." "Okay, see you later!" I said to her. After she disappeared, everything all changed. She was gone for a long time, and I had to leave. After saying good-bye to Shadow, he said that we'll all play together another time. I told him to tell Skye that I had to leave. When I saw Skye again, I happily said hello to her. She barely even looked at me. She was like that all the time from then on. I didn't understand why she acted that way towards me. But something in her face was really sad, and I always remembered when she befriended me the first time. If she hadn't, I might've never became an Agent and experienced everything to come in my life. Deep down, I knew the old Skye that I met the first time was still in there, and I was destined to see that Skye again. I never questioned why she was acting that way, and I had an idea something happened, but nothing too big. Skye was a genius when it came to fighting. She was the strongest person I knew, and I always thought her distance was because of her focus on training and becoming a successful Agent. Since then, I always tried to get closer to the best friend that I once knew. We were about 10 one day. Skye started going on missions. That day, I wanted to accompany her, make sure she's alright. "Skye! Let me come with you!" I called out to her, as she went to the exit of Garnet City. She turned around with a slight look of surprise that she was trying to hide. "... Are you sure about that?" "Yes! I want to go with you!" "Alright. Stay close by my side." "Okay!" We went off, it was good so far. I've never fought Risen before, which was stupid. I shouldn't have gone with her, knowing how dangerous Risen were, but Skye did most of the fighting. She was amazing and I barely did anything because my Magic good enough to fight off those stronger Risen at the time. We were fighting on a cliff, and I was cornered by a bunch of Risen. "AUGH!" I screamed. '' ''"Aurora!" Skye looked at me in alarm, and immediately defeated the monsters around her and went over to me. A monster lunged for me, and it knocked me off the cliff and I felt myself falling to my death. I was so scared, it was all over. Then, I saw a flash of light. Skye appeared right next to me in midair and grabbed me and we disappeared. We reappeared onto the cliff and Skye swiped the air, destroying all the monsters there. I was shaking in fear and in cold sweat. Skye let go of me and asked me if I was alright. My eyes widened at everything that happened and nodded. She just saved my life. If she hadn't, I would've fell to my death. We went back home in silence. I didn't know what to say to her. I don't know why, I just couldn't get the words out of my mouth. '' ''"Um Skye?" "Yeah?" "Thank you, for saving my life." Something in her eyes brightened for a second with warmth. "You're welcome." A hint of a smile appeared on her face and then I knew that Skye was still in there. There was still hope. A few years later, we were early teenagers. Obviously, I learned from my mistake that I shouldn't go on missions that early and I should wait until later. But that didn't stop me from training. She was back for a while, and I wanted her help with training. Luckily, I found her sitting by the edge of the balcony in her room. '' ''"Hey Skye, I could use your help for training my Magic!" "Sure." We were in my backyard and she was watching me channel my aura into my Magic. After successfully launching a Fire Spell, she praised me. I was doing decent so far. So I casted a Light Spell then, but something went wrong. The two rays that were supposed to connect went haywire with my aura, and I felt myself get weaker and weaker as I had to channel more and more and summon more. I collapsed then. I woke up, and I couldn't see anything. But I could tell I was in my bed. A voice, probably a doctor told me that my vision was completely gone for a few days and I had to rest because I overworked my aura. I couldn't see at all, and I needed help going around the house and getting things out of my reach. I felt someone helping me at all times. Whether it was helping me reach something, opening doors for me, or guiding me to places, that person helped me whenever she could. That person was Skye Hikari. "Is someone there?" I asked, when I reached for a cup of tea. Someone pushed a cup towards me followed by the teapot. There was no answer, but I knew it was Skye. Only she would help me at all times but not say anything. This continued for the next few days, and I knew Skye had missions, but she put them off to help me. I was so happy that she did this for me, she really was an amazing friend, and it was so nice of her to do all of that. All those times, she's helped me and saved me. When I finally joined Star Strike, she would often look out for my safety. When she took a hit intended for me and got injured in the process, it was so touching. She shouldn't have done that for me, but she still did it. In the Labyrinth, I repaid her. We were trapped in a wall, and I forced all my magic into one attack to get Skye out, because I knew there wasn't enough time to get us both out at the same time and I was nearly out of aura. I told her why I did it, and she was shocked. She did everything to save me, and it was my turn. I knew that she would've done the same. When she finally told us everything that was going on, with her and the Risen, her disappearances, everything, I was so shocked. I tried to hold in my tears and sadness, but it all spilled out of me. All these changes in personality was because she was dying a slow and painful death as more of her Risen get destroyed. If she was close to all of us, it would just be harder and harder for her to overcome the pain of losing everyone because she wasn't meant to exist. '' ''Even though Skye comforted me, telling me that it'll be alright, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I went to a room all alone and cried it all out. She didn't deserve it, none of it. All those things she did for me, and this is what will happen to her? She was my first friend, my best friend, and the one who changed my life. We became closer, because Skye knew that she had to treasure the bonds she had with all of us. It was like having her back again. But sometimes, I would still cry because of all that would happen. We became like sisters. After the final battle, she faded away. And I knew it was over. But I held down my feelings and forced myself to not cry, not cry because it would hurt her. That's what everyone else did, and I had to do so as well. She told me that I was the best thing that ever happened to her, along with everyone else. Tears started to spill down then and I was in more pain than I've ever been in. I hugged Spark and Stream as we all were crying. Luna pointed out to us that her aura was still there. Then, there was still hope. We searched everywhere for her, and we finally found her on the cliff by the Labyrinth. Our friendship came back again. "Beep, beep!" "Beep, beep!" "Huh?" I woke up in my room. A message on my communicator lit up. It was from Skye. "Don't forget to meet me at the City Square today! -Skye." Oh right. We were supposed to hang out today. It was the start of our week off. You see, it's a few years after the Final Battle and places are still in need to be rebuilt. Areas restored to their former state. And Undead are needed to be destroyed to maintain the balance and send the tortured souls back to resting in peace. Star Strike was one of the main groups sent to check up on all areas and report them back. Everyone else in Star Strike were on call for now, and their week off started a few days later, but Skye and I had our week off early. After getting ready and whatnot, I went over to the City Square. Skye was there, munching on a bunch of cookies with a bag in her hand. "Hey Skye!" I said excitedly. "Hey." She said, through a mouthful of cookies. "Cookie?" She held out her bag to me. "Thanks. Stream's cookies?" She shook her head. "Zephyr's." "Awww! So cute!" Her face flushed pink. "Zeph's the greatest." "Haha, let's just see what Shadow sends you. They're working together after all." "Hey!" "Hehe." We laughed and started walking around the city. Some areas were brand new after the destruction of the whole place. While Skye was talking, my mind drifted elsewhere. What was that dream? How in the world did I get a dream about all these flashbacks with Skye and I? "Aurora? You seem a bit spacey today." "Huh? Oh, sorry!" "Is something wrong?" "No, it's nothing! It's just that I've had these weird dreams lately." "Oh? How so?" "Well, I've been getting these strange dreams about you and me. For some reason, they were all about real events that actually happened in the past." "You mean like big events? When we first met, etc?" "Yeah! All those memories we had together. Everything that you did for me." I smiled at her sadly. "And to think that you were going to be gone one day. I never understood why you were distant around me, but when you told me, it made sense. You won't believe how many nights I cried for you. You changed my life with being friends with me, and this is what would've happened? It must've been painful for you." She sadly smiled as well. "That was all in the past. It's over now. You know, you were one of the people I would've missed the most if I died. It hurt to keep away from you, but that was in the past. There's no keeping away our friendship now. So I just wanna say, thanks Aurora." "S-Skye..." Tears were forming in my eyes. "Thank you," I said, as they spilled down my cheeks. "It makes me so happy to hear that. And I'm so happy that you're back. Back with all of us for life. "Aww, don't cry Aurora. I'm not dying anytime soon. We'll go through life together and be friends for life, I promise." Fin Category:Star Strike Chronicles Category:Skye Hikari Tribute Category:Aurora Candor Tribute Category:Fanfiction Category:Friendship